Legacy of Fools
by The Violet Rose
Summary: When Lightning Lad decides to stay with the LSV, we'll see how it takes it's affects on people a few years later. Warning: Very fluffy! LL/SG and slight TW/PG one-shot R&R.


**This is most likely going to be a one-shot, unless you guys want more... Anyway, apparently music helps a lot! I'll give you the playlist later, this is mostly a Saturn Girl/Lightning Lad fic so there's a lot of it. Note: This is about 2 or 3 months **_**before **_**Season 2.**__**Hope you all like it! :) Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legion of Superheroes! But if I did...oh the possiblities! :D**

_**Thank you to Brainiac5 for editing this! **_

_**Warning!! Fluffyness!!**_

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone_

_Please don't get me wrong  
Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you_

_-Paramore, Never Let This Go_

--

So much time had passed; she missed him so much. Everyone had noticed since the day that he left Saturn Girl seemed depressed. Cosmic Boy tried to cheer her up, but nothing he said or did could take the place of Lightning Lad.

The day he stayed with the Legion of Super-Villains was the day things started to fall apart. No one ever understood why he had left.They were _evil _Garth wasn't like that, he was good! Or was he? Or like Mekt, did his evil merely lurk beneath the surface?

Saturn girl mused on this and other concerns. Had it been her fault that he had left? Little did she know that Garth thought of her daily . They never knew if Garth regretted leaving, but even Garth knew that now it was too late to return

--

The LSV were gathered at the bridge of their cruiser. A reliable source had said that Brainiac 5 had created a weapon that would help the legionnaires quite a bit. And frankly, the LSV wanted it.

"If we get this weapon, we'll probably be unstoppable! But we need someone to get it for us." Esper's gaze then turned to Lightning Lad (he'd still kept the name.) the others followed her gaze.

"Wait, you want me to break into _my _old home and steal from _my_ old friends?!" Garth asked in surprise.

"There's not a problem right little brother?"

"Not a one, just wanted to make sure I heard you right...."

"Good! You'll leave at sunset." Mekt smirked.

Garth sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

--

Cosmic Boy was headed to bed, and stopped by the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was surprised to see a tired looking Saturn Girl still shuffling through reports.

"Hey, why are you still up?" He inquired.

"I gotta finish these reports, plus I have monitor duty." She tried to stifle a yawn.

"Well..ok, call me if you need me." He grabbed his water and exited the kitchen.

_I had better get to monitor duty... _She thought to herself.

--

As Saturn Girl was walking to the Monitor Room, she saw a cloaked figure leaving Brainy's lab.

"Brainy?" She asked softly.

Suddenly the figure froze, knowing he had been spotted.

Slowly the figure turned around, weapon in hand. The black cloak concealing his face. Saturn Girl squinted trying to make out the identity of this mysterious individual. Before she could react the figure landed a kick to her jaw.

She stumbled back in surprise. Hitting her ring for Cosmic Boy to come help, Lightning Lad took no notice of this.

He wanted a fight, she'd give him a fight! Saturn Girl charged forward, flipping over his head and landing a punch to the stomach. Lightning Lad was careful not to use his powers or he'd give himself away.

As much as he hated to fight the girl he loved, Garth knew he had no choice. Catching a glimpse of a lightning bolt scar beneath the hood, she stood petrefied. Garth closed his eyes and sighed, then lunged at Imra. With an electrified fist, he punched her in the stomach.

Saturn Girl lay flat on her back and muttered an "Ow.."

"Saturn Girl? What was the 911?" Cosmic Boy asked tiredly. His eyes shot open as he saw a figure looming above the form of Saturn Girl on the ground.

She sat up warily, wondering if she was in for another punch. Then a soft distorted voice was heard.

"Have you gotten what we need?!" The impatient voice asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Garth replied, annoyed.

"Good! We're about to teleport you now." And with that, he was gone in a flash of light.

--

"Come on Cos! I'm not hurt! Can I go to bed now?" Saturn Girl was struggling against Cosmic Boy, who kept asking to see the second degree burn she had received.

"Saturn Girl, please just let me have a look!"

"It's not even that bad! I just want to go to bed! Please?" she pleaded softly.

He sighed, "Fine, but tomorrow we're getting Trips to look at it!"

"Ok, ok! Jeez, night..."

Cosmic Boy was left to wonder about the mysterious figure who had broken into their home..

--

"So, did you get it?!" Esper asked eagerly.

"How many times do I have to say yes?" Garth snapped.

"Calm down, little bro, you did good."

"Hmm...there's also a few more things that could help pay for the cruiser..." Mekt gave a wicked smile.

--

There they sat, Phantom Girl and Saturn Girl watching Timber Wolf bake. They talked quietly among themselves. Saturn Girl sighed, about to say something when an alarm rang throughout the building.

The said three jumped to their feet and ran into the main room where Brainy was already at COMPUTO.

"What is it?" Timber Wolf asked curiously staring at the screen.

Brainy sighed "It's the LSV. They're after something at the Warehouse District, you'd better hurry."

They were out the door in a flash, flying as fast as their flight rings could handle. They soon arrived and saw Wave, Ron Karr and Hunter carrying heavy loads in their hands or in Wave's case hair. When the legionnaires tried to approach they were zapped back by two strong bolts of lightning.

They looked up to see Mekt, who had a cocky smirk on his face.

Soon they were surrounded, Wave held them still even as they struggled. Hunter had thrown a net over them.

"Only three? I was expecting more.." He shrugged it off. "No matter, you'll do."

"What are you-" before Phantom Girl could finish her sentence, Esper shot a powerful mental blast knocking them out.

--

Timber Wolf woke up groggily, noticing the girls were already awake. He tried to move his arms but found that they were chained, as were the girls'. But their feet remained untouched.

"Oh look who's awake! Don't even try it, wolf-boy, those are special! As in, no powers!" Esper cried with fake enthusiasm.

Mekt came in the small area where they were being held captive. He studied his prisoners then suddenly called "Hey! Lil' bro! Get your butt in here!"

Imra heart began to race, she tried not to seem _too _excited. She'd hoped she would get to see him again. Suddenly a young man about the age of seventeen entered the room.

"What?!" The young man asked irritably.

This was _definitely _not the boy she remembered! This man had slightly longer hair with a small goatee at his chin. He was in a similar suit but the colors were now black with gray lightning bolts. The sleeves were shorter with gray lightning bolts trimming the edges, the same with the boots.

"I have a job for you!" Mekt snapped.

"You _always_ have a job for me!" Garth countered.

"Just watch the prisoners, simple as that." And after that was said he left.

Garth rolled his eyes and sat in a hover-chair nearby. He'd occasionally slip glances at the three legionnaires, one in particular.

The way he was staring at her, _he's probably still angry with me... _she thought quietly.

**Flashback:**

_"I'm leaving... The Legion it's just, not professional enough. I'm sorry, but you could come with me!" He smiled, "You know how I feel about you, we could escape the troubles of life together!" _

_"Garth, the Legion...it's my life. How could I leave something so important to me? I'm sorry, but I can't..."_

_His face fell, "I'm leaving when I wake up, that way I won't have to deal with the good-byes... Well, good-bye Saturn Girl.." He flew off in the direction of his room._

_She sat there, a single tear running down her cheek. "Could this _actually_ be good for him?"_

**End Flashback**

--

Mekt, Esper, Wave and Hunter were talking in a close by room.

"What do we do with 'em?" Hunter asked.

"Hmm..well The President won't want anything to happen to her daughter. She'll probably pay a pretty penny for her.." Mekt thought about all the money they'd get.

"And Londo will probably want his "experiment" of a son back, that could also contribute." Esper smirked.

"What about the third?" Wave looked annoyed with her greedy teammates.

"We ain't got a use for 'er." Hunter said.

"Hmmmm..." Esper had a wicked smile on her face.

--

Garth finally mustered up the courage to walk over to his former teammates.

"Look, I-" he tried to find the words to say.

Saturn Girl looked up with sad, pained eyes. They seemed to have gotten lost in each other's gaze. He quickly pulled away, then a soft voice came to his mind.

_"I'm _not_ going to give up on you again." _

He felt a tugging at his chest, something..a memory.

_The look on her face when he had said that he'd be leaving. Moving on to bigger and better things. He'd said that the Legion was too childish. She looked disappointed in him, that same tugging when he looked at her. He loved her so much, how could he leave?_

Suddenly there was a noise, something like metal piercing skin.

With a _SHINK!_

Phantom Girl yelped and buried her face in Timber Wolf's chest.

Saturn Girl's eyes widened as she stumbled forward into Lightning Lad's arms. Esper stood up from where she was kneeling behind Saturn Girl, dagger in hand. Blood now soaking the white of Imra's uniform, and the some of Garth's too. She whispered something that only he could hear.

"I've forgiven you..since the day you left."

"One less legionnaire to worry about." Esper shrugged.

"I'll kill you, Esper!" Lightning Lad snarled.

Esper grabbed Saturn Girl's chin and smirked. "You're a disappointment to all telepaths."

"Funny, I was about to say the same for you." Saturn Girl shot back but winced.

Esper growled and stalked out of the room.

After Timber Wolf had looked her over he turned to Garth. "She'll be fine if we stop the bleeding."

Garth nodded "I'll get some spare bandages." He quickly exited the room in search of the said bandages.

Phantom Girl looked at her and tried to smile "I know you miss him.. Maybe, just maybe.." she trailed off as someone entered.

"Oh good you've got the-"

But instead of Garth there stood Mekt. "Come on Princess! You have a big TV appearance to make!" He moved forward trying to grab Phantom Girl. As he moved he revealed a beaten up looking Garth. Who had a blackening eye and a cut lip..bandages in hand.

Timber Wolf snarled "Don't you touch her! Either of them!"

"Down, Wolfy." Mekt gave a warning look.

Phantom Girl whispered "It's ok, if we cooperate they might let us go." She quietly followed Mekt out.

Garth came back in "Sorry 'bout that..." He started to bandage Saturn Girl's wound.

"They beat you..if you disobey?" she inquired quietly.

"It's really no big deal...really." He didn't sound so sure.

--

"Alright Legion, if you want to see these three again I suggest you contact the President. We have a fee...700 credits for each of them, 800 if you want them alive. And if you don't pay...well, you can use your imagination." Mekt's face then disappeared from the screen.

--

Phantom Girl re-entered the room and sat down on the cold floor next to Timber Wolf.

"I'm going to get you guys out of here." Garth looked dead serious.

"Come with us! Please...?" Saturn Girl sounded desperate.

"...They won't want me back.." Lightning Lad looked hurt.

"Sure they do, we all missed you Sparky." Phantom Girl piped up.

"C'mon Garth, you gotta come back!" Brin smiled.

"I'll try."

--

He had momentarily disabled the alarms, and busted their restraints as they snuck through the corridors. Right as they were at the exit Wave, Mekt, Hunter, and Tyr stepped into their way.

"Tsk, tsk. Trying to escape eh?" Tyr said smirking.

All the anger bottled inside finally came out, with a large blast from Garth. The other legionnaires took the hint and also attacked. Kicks and punches were thrown, mind blasts, lightning, and clawing and yelling was heard.

Once all of the LSV were unconcious, Saturn Girl's eyes glowed pink. "There, they won't wake up until they're in custody."

"Now let's get out of here!" Phantom Girl begged.

--

They finally made it back to HQ. When they walked in they saw Cosmic Boy appeared exasperated with other legionnaires looking stressed out. Timber Wolf cleared his throat and Cos spun around.

"Oh! Thank goodness! You're back!" Then he noticed them very beaten up, and a sheepish looking Lightning Lad behind them. Cos' eyes narrowed "_You! _You did this to them and you have the nerve to come back here?! All the crimes you've committed?!"

The eyes of every legionnaire present widened at this statement.

"Rokk, Shut _up!_" Phantom Girl glared.

"But-but he..he's a criminal! He should be arrested!" Cosmic Boy stuttered.

"I'll do _anything! Please_ just let me come back! I'll volunteer, I'll do community service. _Anything!" _Garth sounded desperate.

"Founder's meeting.." Saturn Girl said expressionlessly.

--

The three had disappeared into the next room. Yelling and angry shouts could be heard, however the legionaires in the other room could only make out so much.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the three emerged. Their faces held no emotion, after a few minutes of silence Lightning Lad spoke up.

"I'm back in!" He broke into a grin.

Cheers rang throughout the room as legionnaires came to welcome him back with hugs and high-fives.

"Cosmic Boy, a word?" Saturn Girl said quietly.

He nodded and they walked over to the other side of the room. She only had one thing to tell him.

"Don't judge people for their mistakes... Because you've made plenty." She said this with venomous ferocity. With that, she walked off to welcome Lightning Lad, back. Leaving a stunned Cosmic Boy behind.

--

It was late, but Garth was just glad to be home. The only two who were still up were Saturn Girl and himself. They were both in the lounge, about to turn in for the night. Lightning Lad stifled a yawn and Imra got up, about to head to her room.

"Well, goodnight. And...again, welcome home." She blushed slightly.

He stepped closer to her, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you.."

She was slightly confused "For what?"

"Never giving up on me.." He said gently cradling her head.

"I felt as if I couldn't live without you...I know that seems kind of hard to believe but-" She trailed off, then seemed to remember what she was going to say. "Because I never knew how hard it was without you here. And Garth? I-I... love you."

He seemed surprised at her choice of words "Heh, I always thought I'd be the one to tell you first." He grinned down at her.

It seemed like the most perfect moment. They both leaned in for a kiss....

--

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_-Paramore, The Only Exception_

(A/N: Garth's outfit looks just like his season two outfit but with black and gray instead.)

**Some parts could've worked if I had chosen to do this a Brainy story...**

**Yay! I've had this idea for a long, long time. So many songs help me write this/inspired these events. Like, Songs by Paramore: When It Rains, Let The Flames Begin, Misguided Ghosts, Looking Up, Playing God, Careful, Feeling Sorry, Brick by Boring Brick and a bunch from their new CD. Songs by Michael Buble: Lost, Home, Haven't Met You Yet. Slow Fade by Casting Crowns. I don't own any of these songs either! **


End file.
